RED EYE
There you are Kiddies! CHOP ABOARD my INTERNATIONAL SCARE-LINES and prepare for our IN-FRIGHT entertainment! Ha-Ha, it's a TERRIFYING-TRIP for some criminals, I call... During an evening back in 1972, an airplane was flying up, over the Atlantic Ocean. Inside, a crowd of crooks sat in seats, sleeping away. Two of the criminals yawned and woke. "Hey, how long have we all been on this red eye flight for?" one criminal asked another one. "Four hours Hank!" the other criminal replied, checking his watch. "Three of us escaped from San Quentin. Where did you guys escape from, Jack?" Hank asked the other criminal. "Oh, uh, cops were chasing the rest of us. We had robbed a local convenient store!" Jack answered, explaining. "Nice job. We did many break-ins and wounded people with our guns, before the Man sent us to San Quentin" Hank explained. The others woke up and all nine of them looked around the plane. "Who knew we were the only ones on this flight, when we all snuck on here" Hank said to Jack. "Yeah, what luck" he agreed. "I wonder where the stewardess is? Good thing I brought Popv Vodka!" another crook exclaimed. The other crooks including Hank and Jack laughed at his remark. The crook pulled his bottle of Popv Vodka out of his sack, opened it and took a few swigs. The crook got up and staggered to the back of the plane, singing: Danny Boy. Thirty minutes later, he still stood in the back crooning the song. SHUT UP!!" another crook shouted and silenced him. Then, suddenly, someone entered the plane, from up front. They wore a black trench-coat and black cap, with their face hidden in a blue-scarf. "Excuse me, sir, I don't remember seeing you board this plane!" Jack called to the man. The gentleman walked down to Jack's seat and lifted his head up. He removed his cap, scarf and trench-coat, causing the criminals to all scream and scream in absolute horror. The man wasn't even a man. He was an alien monster, with red, scaly-flesh, fangs and huge, red-peering pupil less-eyes, peering down at Jack. The creature tore into Jack's chest, using it's blackened-claws and murdered him. Hank tried to get up, but the thing hissed at him, starting to gnaw on the side of his face, its fangs piercing Hank's cheek, as he screamed more, being killed too. The alien then attacked another criminal, hissing louder and biting into his forehead. Ten minutes later, the airplane was quiet and the monster alien scurried on its black-clawed feet into the front of the plane. "I have murdered all of the crooks sir!" it told the pilot before it, in a whispery-voice, hissing. "Ah, very nice. Now they are all ready to be prepared for the meal" the pilot replied in a hissing-voice, being another alien. The alien pilot scanned the darkened-skies with its bulgy-eyes of pure-red, moving the plane upwards. He scratched his hairless, leathery-skin of brown with his white-clawed hand. Hee-Hee! That didn't turn out to be a boring flight...even though IT WAS VERY PLANE! Hank, Jack and the other crooks really were surprised when the aliens WINGED IT ha-ha-ha-ha! Now that's the TICKET Kiddies heh-heh! Well, see all of you kids next SLIME for another EERIE-ISSUE!